I love the Idiot
by younganimelover
Summary: Kiya, Kyo's younger sister, has always love a certain blonde idiot. Before they reach their final battle against the Mibu, she wanted him to know how she feels before it's too late. (This is my first time writing an M-rated story. I never thought it would be this embarrassing to write xD)
The room reeked of sake.

Kiya cant help but smile as her eyes scanned everyones faces. They were all having a good even though they are all covered in bruises and wounds.

Her older brother, Kyo was picking on Yuya. He keeps on calling her names such as dog face. Yuyas face turned Red with rage and stood up to attack the man.

Benitora and Akira were shouting at each other while Bon was busy telling the others about how he lost an eye. But Kiya guessed him to be too drunk to realize that no one was listening to him.

Everyone was in a fiestive mood, as if they are not in the terriroty of the mibu. Oh what she would give to keep this moment longer. They are now somewhere inside the palace. A secret place only Yuan knows.

His battle agaisnt Hotaru scared her the most. It was because Both men are important to her. She almost cried in relief when Hotaru won and Yuan accepted his defeat.

Speaking of Hotaru, the idiot was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and decided to look for him.

"Where are you going?", she heard her older brother asked. Kyo was never the man to ask anyone that kind of question. He would normally stay out of the business of others. But today was different. He may not speak of it but Kiya knew he was worried about everyone. This made her grin at him.

"Outside. Don't worry, I won't die"

She grinned wider at him when she noticed that Yuya has fallen asleep on Kyo's lap. Bickering at each other non stop must have drained her energy.

She stepped outside of the room and saw what she was looking for.

Hotaru sat, facing what used to be the garden of the palace. Years ago it was full of different flowers. Now its nothing more but an empty, ugly space.

She sat down behind him, letting her back lean on his. No one spoke a word for a while. They sat there, bathing in the presence of each other.

They've been together ever since he was taken by Yuan. And when Hotaru decided to find Kyo, she tagged along without him knowing that they are brother and sister. He was an idiot for not guessing it. When Kyo had disbanded the Shiseiten, Kiya and Hotaru returned to the palace. But for some unknown reasons, Hotaru became distant. He refuses to talk to her and wouldn't even stand being the same room as hers.

"Are you still mad at me?", She asked softly. Hotaru didn't answer.

"What did I even do to receive such treatment from you?". She let out a deep sigh and turned her face towards his back. She put her chin over his hair of blonde, letting her red hair fall down his sides. Her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Ne, Hotaru. If you continue ignoring me, I'll look for someone else", She whispered. After a few seconds, she decided to let go. But when she did, she felt his hands gripped her arms to refrain her from doing so.

"Kiya.."

Her heart started to beat faster upon hearing him say her name. Finally, he spoke to her.

"How long have you been here?", he asked. His voice was groggy.

"Wait..were you asleep?!". She couldn't believe it!

"You shouldn't be here", he murmured almost incoherently. Her heart sunk.

"Yeah right. I'm sorry for being here". She pouted her lips but didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed closer to him.

She couldn't see it but there was a faint blush on the man's face when he felt her warmth.

"Get back inside", he said in his usual tone. But Kiya was tired of not being around him. She likes him. No. She loves this idiot of a man. And she decided to let him know before its too late.

"I'm not going to move an inch from you. I don't care whether you hate me, or that you don't want me around you. I'll do what I want without you ordering me around."

"I don't know what I did that made you hate me. But whatever it is, I'm sorry"

"You're drunk". Hotaru pointed out when he smelled the scent of sake.

"Yes I am. I am drunk. And I love you, idiot".

"What?". Hotaru blinked a few times, trying to process her words.

"I said I love you"

That did it. Hotaru turned around to face her and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer until she was straddling his lap. Kiya buried her hands in his hair, loving its soft feel against her skin.

He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and she welcomed it. For a while, they battled for dominance until Kiya gave up and let him win. She could feel him grinning in victory.

They kissed each other until they both ran out of breath. Kiya was the first to pull away, sucking air as much as she can. Hotaru took note of her flushed face and uneven intake of breath. He felt satisfied knowing that he was the reason for it. He stared deeply into her crimson eyes before burying his face in the crook of her neck. He wanted to kiss her again but decided to let her breath the air she needed first. He bit on the sensitive skin which made her hiss. But after doing so, he slowly licked the reddening area, as if to apologize. This made her gasped in pleasure and he knew then that its her weak spot. He quickly sucked on the skin like a hungry baby sucking on milk.

"Hnng..H-Hotaru..ahh", Kiya moaned as she shut her eyes tight. She gripped his hair, caught in a dilemma whether to pull him away or let him continue. His hand found the slit of her kimono and pushed its way until his hand touched the bare skin of her leg. He rubbed it, sending shivers down her spine.

"Kiya..When did you learn how to kiss like that?",Hotaru asked curiously.

It took a moment before his words registered in her head. A smug smile escaped her pink lips.

"I practised", she answered simply.

He felt something he couldn't name when he heard her answer. He had the urge to find the man she'd kissed and burn him to crisp.

Kiya yelped when Hotaru bit her neck again. This time harder.

"Who was he?", Hotaru asked quietly. If he was angry, he hid it well. Kiya swallowed before answering.

"Shinrei.."

Hotaru's blood burned when she said his brother's name. Out of all men, it had to be him. Without warning, Hotaru pushed her down on her back so that he was hovering over her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful with her dark red hair splayed messily around her.

Kiya could feel his burning gaze. Even his body seems to emitt fire.

"Did you do more than kissing?". There was something in his voice and the way he was glaring at her. He must be jealous without him knowing.

Kiya shrugged her shoulders.

Hotaru stared at her for a few seconds, contemplating what he should do next. Then all of a sudden, he ripped the sash that keeps her kimono together.

"W-what are you do-doing?!", She half whispered, half screamed. She tried to close her kimono but Hotaru caught her wrists and held it above her head with one hand. His other hand opened her kimono completely, revealing her body to him.

"I'll just have to know the answer myself", he answered casually. Her face turned to a darker shade of red.

Hotaru bent down to capture her lips. She tried to close her lips but he bit down on her lower lip, causing her to groan and open them. He took this opportunity to push his tongue inside.

His other hand caressed her breast, squeezing lightly. She squirmed under him, trying to at least free her hands. She even tried to kick him but Hotaru pried open her legs with his and settled in between to keep her in place.

Kiya gasped when she felt something hard and gaspes louder when he pressed his body closer.

Hotaru left her mouth to kissed her jaw and down her neck until he reached her collar bone.

"H-Hotaru", she stammered as he continues to fondle her breast.

Hotaru let out a low growl before licking her left breast. She let out a moan.

"Let go of my hands", she commanded. But Hotaru was too busy to hear her words.

"L-listen. Shin..Shinre-Ahhh!". Hotaru bit her pink bud to stop her from saying another man's name.

"Hnngg..We didnt", she gasped, "didn't do more...than kissing ..". That made him stop.

"Who kissed who first?"

"He did. But I pulled away because...because.. His hair is white". Hotaru loosened his grip on her wrists. She took this opportunity to brush the hair that was covering his forehead.

"You see, I wanted the one with blonde hair. I wanted the one who's too dense. I wanted..you... But you didn't feel the same way"

Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"I didn't want you around me"

"I know!"

"Because everytime I saw you, there's this unexplainable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I keep on having this strange urge to feel your skin against mine. To run my fingers through your bloody red hair. I wanted to..."

Hotaru has stopped in the middle of his speech to wrap his mouth on her other breast.

"At least finish your sentence first!". But it was no use. Hotaru won't be able to remember the rest of his words. And Kiya was fine with it.

As he continues giving her pleasure, she tried to slip the white kimono off his shoulders. He let her slid it off his arms so that he was half naked. She raked her fingernails on his back, leaving a red trail on its wake.

Hotaru travelled south until he was in between her legs. She tried to close it, feeling embarassed all of a sudden. But he spread her legs and buried his face there. Kiya couldn't help but to scream in pleasure when she felt something soft and wet entering her. His tongue went in and out of her before licking her folds. She could feel something building in her stomach.

Then she felt him moved away and kissed her once again to let her have a taste of her own. His left hand cupped her entrance and he let his index finger enter her slowly. This caused her to scream in his mouth. Hotaru groaned back when he felt how tight she was.

Kiya clutched his shoulders tightly. After awhile, Hotaru pulled away from her to get rid of his lower clothes. Kiya's eyes grew wide when she saw how huge he was. The way she look at him with nervous eyes didn't go unnnotice. A smug smile appeared on his face.

Kiya was was always calm, just like his older brother and neither the two of them would show fear. Now seeing her underneath him with such expression brings him pride.

"H-Hotaru..Wait..". Kiya tried to move away from him but he grabbed her hips to secure her.

"Getting scared now?"

"No! Of course not! I-Its just that..Do you..even know where to put that?"

Hotaru let out a laugh she didn't know he has. And before she could say anything, he entered her in one swift move.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as he broke her barrier. Her hands automatically wrapped around his back and dug her nails. She cursed at him to which he only laughed.

"I am going to-ugh-kill you". Kiya said, moaning everytime he would push back inside.

...

Meanwhile, inside the room, Shinrei decided to get some air. The whole room stinks of sake. Unfortunately for him, Yuan was blocking the door.

"Yuan, excuse me", Shinrei politely said. But Yuan didn't move away.

"Shinrei, don't go out", he simply stated. Shinrei shot him a questioning look.

"Why not?"

"Pal, I am saving you from the embarassment. Just this once, listen to me"

But Shinrei badly needed fresh air to breath. The smell of sake is making his head hurt. Not only that but Kyo's smoking his pipe.

"Let him be, Yuan". Kyo suddenly said with a wide grin on his face. There was something in the way that he smiled that tells Shinrei to listen to Yuan.

But then he got a whip of the scent of the room and he decided to go out. Yuan turned his head to Kyo, as if asking him if he's sure. Sensing that Kyo is fine with it, Yuan moved aside.

Shinrei opened the door and greedily sucked the air he wanted. But before he could take a step outside, he heard something that made him blush.

Someone somewhere was cursing his brother's name, then was followed by a moan. Shinrei froze when he realized the owner of the voice.

Then he heard Hotaru's voice, laughing yet at the same time was panting hard.

Shinrei quikcly closed the door and walked back inside with a deep blush on his face.

Kyo's laughter echoed in the room. That's when Shinrei knew that Kyo and Yuan are aware of it.

"Told you", Yuan said with a teasing smile.

"You like her, don't you Shinrei?". Shinrei looked at Kyo but didn't answer. On his lap was Yuya, sleeping comfortably. "Too bad. Maybe if you're a little more stupid and dense, maybe then you'll stood a chance".

...

The two of them were trying to catch their breath as they lay on the ground. Hotaru was lying beside her with his arm under her head to serve as a pillow.

"We should get back". Kiya said and sat up. She pulled her kimono over her arms and tied the obi messily. Hotaru stood up and fixed his own clothes.

But when Kiya tried to stand up, her legs failed her and she fell on the ground. Hotaru bent his knees and looked at her questioningly.

"Can't stand after that?". He deadpan. A blush formed across her face. "You've been blushing around lately"

"Shut up. I can stand"

But when she tried again, it led to the same result. Only this time Hotaru caught her by the waist. He could carry her on his back but the skin on his back stung a bit. So he decided to slung her over his shoulder without warning.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Don't wanna". She wanted to kick him but was too tired to do it. So she let him carry her back inside the room.

When the two of them entered, Both Kyo and Yuan are looking at him with a knowing smile to which Hotaru ignored. His eyes were set on his older brother who was sitting at the other end of the room. Hotaru stepped on random bodies sleeping on the floor and reached his brother.

"Fuck you Hotaru", Bontenmaru half shouted before closing his eyes again. Beside him, Benitora stirred and opened his eyes to see who stepped on him.

His eyes scanned Hotaru's back. On his shoulder was Kiya with her long res hair messily curtained hee face.

"Uh. No thanks Bon. Kiya already did", Hotaru answered with no embarassment at all. Benitora's eyes grew wide.

Hotaru stared at Shinrei who was staring at him just as well. He then patted her butt lightly, as if to say that she's his from now on. Shinrei just rolled his eyes at him.

"Put me down, dammit. I want to sleep". Kiya said weakly.

Hotaru put her down near Kyo and sat down in between them. Kiya layed down on his lap and started to fall asleep.

"So.. I guess I'll start calling you brother too?". Hotaru asked the man beside him. But Kyo just glared at him.


End file.
